Genma's mission
by Kimberlae93
Summary: A childhood friend has visited Genma in the Leaf Village.


**This is a fanfiction story purely written for entertainment. I have/will be adding original characters to my story, and there are also Naruto characters involved, therefore I do not claim any of them as my own.**

**Please enjoy reading :D I will try and upload chapters as I finish writing them.**

Chapter 1

'Genma!' The sound of petite footsteps thudded against the rocky path as they raced towards my friend.

'Oh geez, here we go. Well hello there Miss.' I watched Genma turn and flash a cocky grin at the girl, putting on an innocent act. I rolled my eyes inwardly and smiled at the girl. She wasn't much younger than him or me for that matter, but clearly she was head over heels in love with Genma.

'Hi. I was wondering if you were free this weekend.' she walked her fingers up his arm and blushed. It made me want to puke, could she be any more obvious? Genma however, handled the situation like a pro.

'Sorry sweetheart. I'm showing my guest around for the next couple of weeks.' He threw his arm around my shoulder and I resisted the urge to shrug him off and punch him in the chest. 'Maybe another time,' He winked and the pout instantly vanished from the girls face.

'Sure.' She smiled and walked off, leaving Genma and I alone.

'Well wasn't she a pretty little bubble.'

'Now, now, jealous are we?' I burst out with laughter and socked him in the arm playfully.

'Keep telling yourself that, tiger.'

I was visiting from my home town, the Rain Village, and Genma was my closest friend. We'd grown up together and even trained together, whenever we found the chance to catch up. Our parents had been close friends, and it was only natural for us to become friends too. I was used to his cocky and flirtatious side, but sometimes Genma could be too much. But I still loved the turd like a brother.

'We are we heading?' I glanced up at the Jounin curiously.

'To the markets, we're going out tonight, and you can't be expected to turn up in your work clothes.' I looked down at my attire and frowned. There was nothing wrong with my clothes. I wore a pair of shorts and combat boots, and my top was a suitable black tank, which was easy for me to manoeuvre in, just as my gloves protected my fists during close combat.

'Don't get me wrong, you look great. But where we are going tonight, you'll need something a little more… dressy.' I sighed and trudged alongside Genma, following him into the heart of Konoha's little town, and to the markets. We passed a collection of stalls, restaurants and stores, all holding a collection of goodies.

'Ah, here!' Genma pulled on my arm and I was dragged into a little dress store, hidden between a ramen shop and a florist. There were an array of pretty dresses, colours of greens, pinks and purples.  
'Shop around, I'll pay for your dress.' I giggled and shuffled through the dresses. I didn't need to be told twice about spending Genma's money. I winked playfully as I pulled one of the most expensive dresses from the rack. It was an unflattering cream colour, but Genma's face when he looked at the price tag was priceless.

'I'm not that mean, besides, cream isn't my colour.' I picked through a few more dresses, sighing when it seemed like hope had been lost. The bell chimed and I peeked up from behind the rack, to spot a handsome man walking through the doors. I couldn't explain his beauty. Like something out of a fiction story, the perfect man written in one paragraph. The dreamy tanned skin, a muscular frame, long dark thick brown hair, and soulful eyes. Even the little details, such as the scar that crossed the bridge of his nose, and the way he held himself appeared dangerous and beautiful all at the same time…  
I shook myself mentally, and continued to thumb through the dresses. It peeked my curiosity as to why this man was standing within a dress store, and then I heard his voice.  
I felt myself swoon.

'Ugh, calm yourself, you're acting like a teenager.' I muttered under my breath.

'Genma, I thought I saw you walk in here. Searching for an outfit for tonight?' Genma chuckled.

'Iruka, you know me too well.'

Iruka…

'My friend is visiting from her village; she is searching for an outfit for tonight.'

'I don't see anyone; making excuses again are we Genma?' I could hear the smile in Iruka's voice, and it made my lips instinctively lift.

'Takara, would you please introduce yourself?' I felt my nerves tingle, and I shoved them away, stepping forward in front of Iruka.

'Hello.' I smiled brightly at him.

'Well, uh, hi there.' He smiled awkwardly, meeting my eyes briefly.

'Have you found anything you like yet?' Genma nudged my arm.

'My search was interrupted, but they're not going anywhere.'

'I came to tell you Genma that the Hokage wanted to speak with you about a mission.'

'When did she want me there?'

'I'm sure as soon as you have finished up here is fine.' Iruka smiled at me and slightly bowed in my direction. 'I will see you both later tonight.' And with that, the most amazing man I'd ever set eyes on had left the room.

'Why have you not introduced me to him sooner?'

'Huh?' Genma turned towards me and raised his eyebrows in confusion.

'Never mind, Boof.' I patted the bandana atop his head and continued my search from where I left off. I pull out dress after dress, shaking my head and sadly putting the beautiful pieces back. The last dress I pulled from the rack was a purple colour, as dark as the night. It was made of a clingy material which dropped to the floor elegantly, with long sleeves that billowed at the end. 'This one.' I held up the dress to Genma who wolf whistled and nodded his head approvingly.

'I think that is the right dress for you, Takara.' We purchased the dress, and a pair of black flats, along with a delicate white clip for my hair, and I walked from the shop feeling excited.

'Okay! What now?'

'I need to go and see the Hokage, but you're welcome to do whatever you like.' He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and walked me through the market, heading towards wooden stairs that lead to a formal looking building. 'Here.' Genma pulled out his wallet and placed some money into my hand. 'Go buy some lunch, and a coffee. I shouldn't be too long with the Hokage.'

'Fine.' I pretended to sulk.

'Thanks.' He kissed my forehead and walked off towards the building, as I shook my head, a smiled fixed to my face. I turned back and faced the market, it was fairly busy, and after all, it was the middle of the day on a Saturday. Everyone looked so happy and cheerful, going about their own business. I decided that coffee was an excellent idea; I just needed to find a shop that catered chai lattes.  
I walked casually down the strip of the market, stopping at random stalls here and there, plucking through the mixture of handmade items. I stopped at a small ramen shop and peeked inside, it seemed quiet, and it was possible they served coffee. Regardless, ramen sounded like an excellent idea too.  
I stepped inside of the shop and perched upon the stool, reading through the delicate menu in front of me. An older man, but a friendly looking man, stepped into the kitchen past the bench and smiled.

'What will it be?'

'I'm going to have to have some pork ramen please Sir.' I smiled back. 'Do you make coffee?'

'Not here Miss, but the little shop across from us does. Be sure to visit there after lunch.' The man turned away and started cooking up my ramen, and I fiddled with my Rain headband around my neck. There was a commotion outside of the little ramen shop, and a yellow-haired man burst through, sliding neatly into the stool beside me.

'Pork ramen with extra pork please, Old Man!'

'Hey, be a little more respectful would you.' I spoke without thinking.

'Huh,' He turned and looked at me, his pout flipping into a smile in a split second. 'My old master would have liked you!' He giggled and I wasn't sure whether I should have been afraid or not.

'Never mind him, Miss. I'm used to his outbursts.' The old man smiled fondly at me and I relaxed.

'I'm Naruto.' A tall, pale man with short black hair walked into the little shop and sat beside Naruto, followed by a cotton-candy haired girl. 'This is Sai and Sakura, they're my team mates.' They all smiled at me, Sai's a little forced… Or so it seemed.

'Takara. I'm visiting from the Rain Village.' Naruto fell silent and fiddled with his napkin, as my ramen arrived. I could smell the spices filing my nose, and it distracted me from Naruto's strange reaction. I picked up my chopsticks and plucked pork from the top, stuffing the delicious piece of meat into my mouth. 'Oh wow.' I sounded through a mouthful of pork.

'They make amazing ramen. And ramen is my favourite food.' Naruto's bubbly nature had returned and I couldn't help but smile at him. I slurped at the soupy goodness, when I felt the presence of another Ninja in the store. I looked towards the end of the bench, and I felt myself freeze.  
There I was, stuffing my face with ramen. And there was Iruka, smiling my way. I could feel my cheeks heat as I attempt to recover myself from my sloppy eating skills. I dabbed delicately at my mouth with the napkin and smiled softly at the man.

'Hey Iruka-Sensei!'

'Naruto, are you getting ramen without me?' The older man teased.

'Uh,' Naruto fumbled. Iruka laughed and settled into the stool beside Sakura. They began chatting about training skills, and I found myself zoning out, occasionally glancing at his face and continuing to eat my ramen. Iruka and Naruto had finished just as I did, Sai and Sakura deep in conversation. I stood from my seat and bowed to the Old Man behind the bench.

'It was nice to meet you all.' I smiled at Naruto and the gang.

'Any other plans for today?' Iruka piped up from the end of the bench.

'I'm really looking forward to some coffee at the shop across from here.'

'Well, I'm going to eat another bowl of ramen!' Naruto giggled and ordered another pork ramen, as I started to leave the shop. Iruka stood beside me and smiled cautiously.

'Would you mind if I joined you?' I grinned and headed from the shop, Iruka close behind me.

Once settled into a booth, our coffee ordered and snug in my palms, I'd begun to relax.

'Iruka, you seem pretty close to Naruto.' Iruka smiled and his eyes seemed to drift from the current moment, as if remembering a memory.

'I guess you could say I know him pretty well.'

'Could I ask you a question about him then?'

'Well, sure.'

'When I mentioned that I was from the Rain Village, he fell silent, why was that?'

Iruka hesitated and took a sip from his coffee, warming his fingers on the ceramic mug.

'An unfortunate event occurred within your Rain Village. Do you remember Lady Angel?'

I nodded.

'Well, Konan and her friend, Nagato… They were evil. They did some horrible things, before they realised their mistakes, and then changed. Naruto's master, Jiraiya… He was killed by Nagato. In your village.'

'Oh.' It was all I was able to say. I knew the pain of losing someone so important to you. I can understand how bringing up his place of his death could have been upsetting. 'Poor Naruto.'

'Hey, he's doing okay.' I looked up from my cup and into Iruka's soft, smiling eyes. I downed the last of my coffee, and looked out to the sky. It seemed to have been getting darker, and Genma still hadn't returned.

'Iruka, thank you for having coffee with me.' I stood and held out my hand for a handshake. Iruka stood and took my hand, planting a gentle kiss on the top, his eyes never leaving mine.

'Anytime, Takara.'


End file.
